Découverte
by teaolemon
Summary: Un petit délire ke j'hésite à continuer , mais ki me défoule , alors ... Slash Harry / Dray et , dans ce chap : Harry / Ginny . A surtout ne pas prendre o sérieux ! ^^ ---!!*slashs ki peuvent vraiment choker les + jeunes et les homo et hétéro phobe
1. où on se pose des questions

Draco entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir , et il se retourna .Personne .  
  
-Qui est là ?? demanda-t-il en se levant , pour tatonner le vide .D'ici qu'un gryffondor ou autre veuille lui faire une blague avec une cape d'invisibilité ...  
  
Bingo !Il venait de sentir la laine d'un pull over , et un étrange gonflement au niveau de la braguette de l'intrus .  
  
En ricanant , il murmura d'un ton sensuel :  
  
-Je sais que je suis séduisant en pyjama , mais tout de même ...  
  
Il agrippa la main de l'intrus , et tira d'un coup sec la cape d'invisibilité qu'il portait .  
  
Il s'attendait à tout , sauf à le voir , lui .Potter .Potter , dans son dortoir privé de préfet , en train de bander .  
  
-Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite du fameux Potter ? demanda Draco d'une voix trainante , sans quitter des yeux le renflement significatif au niveau de la braguette .  
  
Harry se sentait parfaitement ridicule . Il était venu là sur un coup de tête , sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait , simplement pour voir Malefoy .Et il avait été découvert .En train de bander comme un âne ...  
  
Alors , tant qu'à être ridicule , autant plonger .  
  
-Draco , j'ai envie de toi .Maintenant , tout de suite .  
  
Il entendit Malefoy éclater de rire , et ce rire froid sonnait , désagréable , à ses oreilles .Il sonnait de plus en plus fort , jusqu'à ce que sa tête éclate .  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN !! Et Harry se réveilla . A coté de lui, Draco dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves . 


	2. où y a un slash

Soulagé de voir que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar , Harry ferma les yeux , et passa sa main sous sa couette .Il avait besoin de réconfort , et ce réconfort ne pouvait se trouver que dans la jouissance .  
  
Harry passa sa main sous son pyjama , et d'un geste habile , fit se dresser son sexe ; puis il commença à jouer avec , en émettant des petits gémissements de plaisir .  
  
Soudain , il sentit un bras l'arrêter doucement , et écarter sa main de son objet . Surpris , Harry ouvrit les yeux .Draco avait pris le relais ; et , d'une main experte , allait et venait le long du pénis de son amant , procurant à celui ci un voyage au septième ciel .  
  
Incapable d'émettre un mot , Hary se contentait de jouir en remerçiant le ciel de lui avoir procuré un amant aussi habile .  
  
Soudain , il bascula sur le ventre en repoussant le bras de Draco , et colla sa tête contre son torse chaud .  
  
-Draco ... murmura-t-il en soupirant .  
  
Son amant ne répondit rien , mais Harry sentit le sexe de Draco se tortiller .  
  
-Harry ...J'en veux encore ... Hier soir , tu étais épuisé , et on a pas pu s'amuser . murmura le blond en lui mordillant l'oreille , provoquant un spasme de plaisir chez Harry , qui se redressa .  
  
-D'accord . dit il simplement .  
  
Harry se redressa , et commença à embrasser le blond sur la bouche , puis descendit petit à petit sur son torse fin et musclé .  
  
-Vas-y ...Vas-y ... gémissait Draco .  
  
Mais Harry semblait décidé à prendre son temps , et il se mit à lécher les cuisses du blond , prenant bien soin d'éviter son pénis brûlant .  
  
-Vas-y ...Baise moi ...  
  
Soudain , Harry attrapa le sexe dressé de son amant , et le fourra dans sa bouche , provoquant un petit cri aigu de la part de Draco .   
  
Lorsqu'il senti son amant éjaculer , il ota sa bouche et passa le relais à sa main , malgré les protestations sous formes de gémissements du blond .  
  
Pour le consoler de cette frustration , Harry allait vraiment le baiser , quand il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte .  
  
Harry se redressa vivement , tandis que Draco avait sauté du lit en marmonnant , et avait enfilé son peignoir . 


	3. où y a pas de slash

résumé :Harry sous le lit , Draco en peignoir et quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte ...tss , c'est pas sérieux tout ça !  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ginny s'y était repris à deux fois avant d'oser frapper à la porte de la chambre de Draco .  
  
Prenant son courage à deux mains , elle frappa trois petits coups timides .  
  
Aussitôt , elle entendit un juron étouffé , un bruit sourd ; et Draco ouvrit la porte .  
  
-Malefoy , MacGon...Ginny s'arrêta brusquement .Elle venait de réaliser que Draco était presque nu .C'est à peine si son peignoir , marqué du sceau des serpentard , lui couvrait l'entrejambe .  
  
-KOIKESTKETUVEUX ? s'exclama Draco , de très mauvaise humeur .Il détestait qu'on l'interrompe dans ses ébats , et Ginny venait de l'empêcher d'atteindre le septième ciel .  
  
Ginny rougit jusqu'aux oreilles , baissa la tête et dit d'une petite voix que MacGonagall voulait le voir .  
  
Draco haussa les épaules , se retourna et claqua la porte au visage de la rousse .  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-Qui c'était ? demanda Harry de dessous le lit .  
  
-Oh , rien ...Il parait que MacGonagall veut me parler , marmonna Draco en ôtant son peignoir , laissant à découvert son magnifique corps que Harry ne se lassait pas d'admirer .  
  
Draco s'habilla rapidement et conseilla à Harry de faire de même -il avait cours dans moins de trente minutes .  
  
Avant de sortir de la pièce , il susurra à l'oeille du jeune gryffondor qui s'était recouché :  
  
"Ce soir , minuit , dans la tour nord .Ca te va ?"  
  
Harry parut désolé .  
  
-Je ne peux pas .J'ai rendez-vous avec Ron et Hermione au pub des trois balais à 23 heures .  
  
-Oh , murmura Draco en essayant de masquer sa déception .  
  
Il ne fit cependant pas de réflexion .Ses amis avaient suffisamment été un sujet de conflit en Draco et Harry .  
  
Le blond ne supportait pas l'idée que son amant puisse fréquenter une sang de bourbe et un amoureux des moldus .  
  
-Bon ,eh bien ..A tout à l'heure , alors .On a un cours de potions commun .   
  
Draco sortit de la pièce , laissant Harry songeur . 


	4. où on commence à avoir envie de slash

Pas de slash dans celui là , mais dans le prochain !! ;-)  
  
Draco sortit de la chambre en finissant de boutonner son chemisier .  
  
Il se diriga presque inconsciemment vers le bureau du professeur MacGonagall , qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte .  
  
-Vous m'avez appelé , professeur ? demanda Malefoy en baillant .  
  
MacGonagall le regarda d'un air sévère .  
  
-Vous dormez , la nuit , monsieur Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle brusquement .  
  
Draco sourit .Il savait où elle voulait en venir .  
  
- " Pas vraiment , professeur " ; répondit il en prenant un air angélique . " En fait , j'ai des insomnies ."  
  
MacGonagall sembla sceptique et Draco dut s'empêcher de ne pas éclater de rire .  
  
-Monsieur Malefoy , vous savez que les rumeurs circulent très rapidement à Poudlard .J'ai entendu dire que votre ...relation avec Mr Potter s'était améliorée depuis quelques temps .  
  
-"En effet ", acquiesa Draco . " Je viens de me rendre compte que Potter pouvait avoir certains aspects très ...interessants ..."  
  
MacGonagall fronça les sourcils .  
  
-On m'a rapporté qu'il vient quelque fois dans votre chambre , pour ne rien vous cacher .  
  
-Il m 'aide à faire mes devoirs , professeur ; répondit Draco d'un ton neutre . Ce petit questionnaire ne lui plaisait pas du tout , et il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'un élève les avait dénoncé .  
  
MacGonagall soupira .  
  
-Puisque je ne peux pas vous raisonner ...Vous pouvez disposer .Mais rappelez vous que c'est l'honneur de Poudlard qui est en jeu .  
  
--------------  
  
-"C'est l'honneur de Poudlard qui est en jeu" s'exclama Draco en imitant la voix aigue de MacGonagall .  
  
Harry éclata de rire , faisant se retourner plusieurs élèves au passage .  
  
Ils se dirigeaient au cours de potions , et Draco racontait à Harry tout ce que le professeur de métamorphose lui avait dit .  
  
-C'est quand même inquiétant que toute cette histoire ... marmonna Draco .  
  
D'ici qu'une bonne âme aille raconter à mon père qu'on t'a vu te faufiler dans ma chambre ...  
  
Harry s'arrêta et regarda son amant dans les yeux .  
  
-Draco , tu n'as pas honte de notre relation ? demanda-t-il .  
  
Draco haussa les épaules .  
  
-Bien sûr que non .C'est juste que mon père est capable de me tuer , s'il apprend qu'on s'aime .  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils , d'un air préoccupé .  
  
-On ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas se voir quelques temps .  
  
Draco ne put pas répondre .Ils étaient arrivés au cachot qui servait de salle de classe , et chacun alla voir ses amis respectifs .  
  
Ron et Hermione parurent mécontents en voyant Harry arriver avec Malefoy .Ils avaient assez mal accepté cette subite amitié que Harry leur avait imposée à la fin de sa 5ème année .  
  
Ron surtout trouvait que Malefoy avait une mauvaise influence sur Harry : le brun devenait plus acerbe , plus renfermé aussi .  
  
-Harry , tu te rends compte des rumeurs qu'il y a sur vous deux ? murmura Hermione pendant qu'ils rentraient en classe .  
  
Harry ne répondit rien , mais il savait qu'Hermione avait raison .Il devait faire quelque chose .  
  
Toute la journée , il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ne plus voir Malefoy était la meilleure solution .  
  
Le soir , après avoir fini ses devoirs , et que la plupart des gryffondors soient allés se coucher , Harry se fit pas comme à son habitude : il ne se faufila pas hors du dortoir pour aller rejoindre Draco .  
  
Il ne voulait pas que le blond ait des ennuis à cause de lui .  
  
A la plus grande surprise de Ron , qui avait l'habitude des escapades nocturnes d'Harry , bien qu'il ne se doute pas d'où il aille (sauf ces derniers jours ) , Harry se coucha tôt . 


	5. pas de slash , mais

Le fait de dormir seul ce soir là était une torture pour Harry , qui avait été habitué aux caresses de son amant .  
  
Dans le noir , il surprit sa main à recommencer les mêmes gestes du blond , sans autant de succès , cependant .  
  
En un tour de main , Harry se sentit frissonner , tandis que son sexe s'était dressé . Il commença alors un va et vient sur son pénis ,mais arrêta rapidement en constatant que ça ne lui procurait aucun plaisir .Seul Draco était capable de le faire vraiment jouir .  
  
Harry renonça à se masturber , et tenta de se rendormir .  
  
C'était impossible .Pour parvenir à trouver du repos , il lui fallait la peau douce de Draco , son sexe se frottant parfois à sa cuisse , tandis qu'il remuait dans son sommeil .  
  
Il avait besoin des bras du blond qui le réconfortaient quand il faisait un cauchemar .  
  
  
  
En désespoir de cause , Harry descendit dans la salle commune .Là , il trouverait un feu de bois , et une chaleur réconfortante .  
  
Ce qu'il y trouva était bien mieux :   
  
C'était Ginny Weasley . Nue .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bon , vous l'avez sûrement compris , y va y avoir du sport dans le prochain chapitre !!!!  
  
Je l'ai lu en anglais , je vous promets qu'il va être hard ...  
  
Ames sensibles , s'abstenir (je suis sérieuse .) 


	6. LEMON ! t'avais raison , mimi

enfin , le chapitre 'hot' !! ^^  
  
Il est assez long par rapport aux autres .  
  
merci pour vos reviews !!!!  
  
découverte  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La grande salle était vide , quand Ginny y entra .  
  
Elle vérifia que toutes les portes étaient fermées , et s'installa confortablement dans un large fauteuil près du feu .   
  
Elle enleva tous ses vêtements , qu'elle jeta à ses pieds , et commença à se masturber .Elle n'avait jusqu'à présent exploré son corps que rarement , le besoin ne s'en faisant pas sentir .  
  
Mais , ces dernières semaines , son désir charnel s'était accru , et elle mettait désormais un nom sur l'objet de ses phantasmes .  
  
Celui-ci n'était pas inatendu : elle aimait Harry Potter depuis 5 ans .  
  
Il ne semblait pourtant pas s'interesser à elle .  
  
Oh , s'il avait pu être là , la prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux ; guider sa main tandis que son doigt écartait les lèvres de son vagin , et ... l'aimer , tout simplement ...  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
Harry entra dans la grande salle , frustré de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre son amant cette nuit là .  
  
La première chose qu'il vit fut une jolie rousse aux seins fermes qui tentait maladroitement d'atteindre la jouissance .  
  
A elle seule , cette vision lui procura une sensation familière dans l'entrejambe .  
  
Sans la moindre hésitation , Harry s'avança vers le fauteuil , et prit la main de la rousse , qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence .  
  
En le voyant , elle faillit pousser un cri , mais Harry plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en lui faisant signe de se taire .  
  
Puis il sortit sa baguette de sa poche , et murmura quelques sorts de silence et de repoussement .  
  
-Oh , Harry , je ... murmura Ginny , dont le teint était celui d'une tomate , tant son embarras était grand .  
  
Elle tenta de reprendre ses habits , mais Harry l'en empêcha en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes .  
  
D'un coup sec , il arracha sa chemise blanche [ llol , moi non plus , g pas pu m'en empêcher ^^ ] et déboutonna son pantalon de pyjama .  
  
Puis il enfourcha (traduc li-té-ra-le !! ) Ginny , se plaçant au-dessus d'elle ; et commença à sucer lentement le bout de ses seins .  
  
Ginny frissona de plaisir , et renonça à comprendre la situation .  
  
Lassé de jouer avec les tétons de la rousse , et son érection le faisant presque gémir , le brun frotta son sexe contre la cuisse de Ginny , qui eut un spasme de plaisir .  
  
Puis sa bouche descendit vers son vagin . Il écarta les lèvres de celui-ci avec sa langue , et la pénétra .  
  
A ses gémissements et à son excitation , Harry comprit que la rousse était vierge , et préféra ôter sa langue , ce qui ne fit que redoubler les protestation de Ginny .  
  
-Vas-y , Harry ... murmura-t-elle , en tentant d'empoigner l'objet du brun . "Vas-y ..."  
  
Ces gémissements avaient attisés les désirs du brun , que le pénis brûlait presque tant l'érection était puissante .  
  
Ginny sembla comprendre , et elle se laissa glisser doucement sous Harry , jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne son pénis .  
  
Harry haleta , et la rousse prit le sexe dressé de son amant et le mit dans sa bouche .  
  
Elle colla sa langue contre le bout de l'objet, et le mordilla , au plus grand plaisir d'Harry , qui n'avait pas la tête à s'étonner de l'expérience de Ginny , pourtant vierge .  
  
Puis , elle laissa sa bouche aller et venir plusieurs sur le sexe , avant de se redresser ,arrêtant de le sucer .   
  
Habitué aux longues fellations de son amant , Harry fut quelque peu frustré , mais , se reprenant rapidement , il se redressa , et plongea [là encore , traduc littérale !!!!] son pénis dans le vagin de la rousse , qui se cambra .  
  
Il la pénétra doucement et lentement , et Ginny ne sentit qu'une furtive douleur à laquelle succéda presque instantanément une jouissance qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'à présent .  
  
C'était une sensation si bonne , qu'elle s'entendit pousser des petits cris aigus .  
  
Le sexe de Harry allait et venait , plus profondément à chaque fois , procurant à chaque fois à Ginny une jouissance plus grande .  
  
Elle suivait avec ses cuisses le mouvement ; et alors qu'il lui semblait avoir atteint le septième ciel , une dernière allée et venue , plus brusque et plus puissante lui procura une sensation quasi-divine .   
  
Alors , Harry se retira de son vagin , et s'allongea à côté d'elle .  
  
Tous deux étaient la respiration haletante .  
  
Après quelques minutes , Harry se redressa , pinça le bout des seins de la rousse , et enfila prestement son pyjama .  
  
Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard , Harry sortit de la salle , toujours sans un mot ...  
  
Il avait passé un bon moment , et était parvenu à oublier Draco un instant ...  
  
alorssss ??? Moi , g trouvé ca très hot ... Commentaires ?!!   
  
ps : Pour un Harry / Ginny , il n'était pas si nul ,si ??! 


End file.
